


Choices

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Good versus Evil, Image versus Actuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The dime novels never got this part right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



The dime novels never got this part right.

She supposed they felt the need to white wash her story; make it palatable to the innocent young girls who hung breathlessly on every twist and turn in her adventurous fictional life. They would never really understand what it was like to see shades of grey instead of black and white. They wouldn’t have to pick between a life of commanding glamour and a life of righteousness. 

They would never kiss their true love on the back of a speeding horse or be a figurehead of a revolution, either. She pitied them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
